


Bike

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time Meeting, Florist Dean, M/M, Shy Castiel, Tattoo Artist Castiel, Tattooed Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's bike has someone else's locked to his. He's hungery tired and ready to kill whosever bike it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bike

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my amazing friend, Chandler and I hope she likes it!

Dean flipped the sign to 'closed' as he left the shop. Plenty of people chuckled when he first told them he was the owner of a flower shop and by the time he tells them he and his brother went to trade school to become florist they had tears in their eyes. Thats when Dean usually tells them he's not joking and then they wise up a bit. 

Dean locked the door behind himself and took a deep breath. Today has been pretty busy, two weddings, one of which was huge, and a baby shower. All Dean really wanted to do was go home and sleep. Dean sighed as he crossed the street, usually he would drive to work like a normal person but baby was in need of some serious work so bike it was. Biking, like some fucking hipster, next he's going to get some fancy tattoo and be glued to his cup of Starbucks. 

It wasn't too hot today, Dean thought as he crossed the street to the bike rack on the other side of the street. Dean walked up to his bike, right where he left it, at least no idiot came by and tired to steal it. Dean crouched down to unlock it and pocketed the key and locked the chain around the handle bars. Dean pulled the bike off the rack and nearly shouted in frustration.

"Son of a bitch," Dean mumbled. He stooped down and inspected the issue. Some idiot had locked their bike to Dean's. This was the last thing Dean wanted to deal with. He was fucking tired and hungry. He looked around a small hope that whosever bike it was walking up just now to leave. No such luck. All he saw was a lady walking her dog and a punch of kids in the park down the street. Dean reached into pocket to call Sam to come and get him when he remembered that wasn't going to work seeing as Sam was out on a date. Some guy he meet at the bar, blond hair whiskey eyes and likes candy. Dean just shook his head. Whatever floats the kids boat. 

Dean took a seat on the bench next to the rack. Looks like he was waiting this out. Not too hard, what was he if not patient. About 20 mins later that amazing patience of his was on thin ice. His battery ran out about 2 minutes into waiting and now his stomach was really growling. He spied the sushi shop across the street. It's been there since he opened his shop, he tried it once and nearly puked at the sight of the raw fish. He shook his head. He wasn't that hungry. Dean stared at the bike locked to his. It was a men's bike that was about all he could tell from it. Also it had a sticker on it. Dean stood to get a closer look, 'Angel's Ink'. Dean snorted. This idiot went to the tattoo shop a block down. Dean thought about walking there but thought better about it. He didn't feel like going in and ending up getting beaten up. No thanks. So he waited and waited and waited and keep waiting. 

Dean looked down at his watch. It had been two goddamn hours. Anyone visiting would be finished in at least an hour. Dean was about to rip his hair out. He was furious. Whoever this guy was he better have the best explanation in the world for how he ended up locking his bike to Dean's. Oh and he was going to get an ear full too and if he didn't show up in the next five minutes likely one swift punch if he had any smart words for Dean. Five minutes passed. 

Dean drummed his fingers on the bench. He must have looked ready for murder because people were actively avoiding sitting on the bench with him. Whatever. He didn't care. He was so hungry he was about to eat the raw fishy shit. Dean was so lost in his world he didn't even notice the person crouching down to the rake unlocking the bike locked to his. But when he heard the click of it unlocking his head spun around so fast it's a wonder he didn't lose it. "You!" Dean shouted at the stranger. He was a little shorter than Dean, had the sharpest blue eyes he's ever seen and tattoos up and down his arms and neck and thick black rimmed glasses. Yeah he was getting hell. 

"Me?" the stranger said looking confused in a deep voice. 

"You tired your fucking bike to mine!" Dean shouted. The stranger looked down and his eyes widened that it had been locked to another's bike. "I've been sitting here for hours waiting to get fucking home and I'm starving and your lucky as hell I didn't just rip the cord from your bike and toss it into the street!" 

The stranger stared at Dean mouth opening and closing. Good he's embarrassed, Dean thought as his ears and face turned a bright shade of red. "So I just want to let you fucking now you ruined my day as if my life isn't already tough. So what do you fucking have say?" Dean said taking a deep breath and crossing his arms. 

Dean watched as the guy continued to stare. Dean stared back refusing to back down. But then the guy did something Dean wasn't expecting, his eyes stared to fill with tears. Dean was taken back at this, the guy looked tough enough to take a few harsh words. "I didn't mean it," the man said in a small voice. "I'm so-sorry," he gasped out in a sob and then stared to cry. 

Dean stood with his mouth hanging wide enough to catch flies. There was a tattooed man in front of him crying in public. Dean looked around, a few people looked their way but when they saw Dean look quickly looked away. Dean felt his heart crumbling. Yeah he was pissed but shit he didn't want to make some guy cry on the sidewalk. Dean took a step toward the man and set his hand on his shoulder. "Hey, man, it's um fine. Just stop crying. Ok?"

The man looked up sniffing and wiping his face. "B-but you said I ruined your day. I didn't mean to do that. I've seen you before your kind. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Dean just nodded and moved the guy to the bench sitting him down and himself next to him. "Yeah it's fine. Just calm down. I was just frustrated and hungry. I should be apologizing for being a dick." 

The guy nodded his head. "You were a bit of dick, Dean." 

Dean chucked before realizing he had never told the guy his name. "Hey, how do you know my name?"

The guy just smirked. "I own the tattoo shop down the street. I've seen you around and people are always talking about you in the town," he felt a bit of pride at this and some heat rise to his cheeks. "Also my sister is getting her flowers done at your shop for her wedding. It's a pretty large one, I recommended you to her at first she was going to go with some big company but I told her yours would be better," the guy looked at Dean quickly but looking away as soon as his eyes met Dean's. "Castiel," he said sticking his hand out. 

Dean reached out and shook it a smile on his face. For some reason all the anger he had stored up was quickly just seeping away as if it had never been there. "Dean, but you already know that." 

Cas smiled at his lap and then mumbled something so quiet Dean almost missed it. "Again I'm sorry. Could I maybe take you to lunch to repay you. I know not right now because you said your tired but-"

"Cas, you know what, food sounds great. How about tomorrow we have dinner out somewhere and you can pay?" Dean said with a smile. 

Cas smiled back partly because Dean agreed to eat out and also because he called him Cas, he liked it. "Dinner it is. I know this great sushi place, it's actual right across the stre-"

"I'm not eating sushi!"

About a year later Dean ate at that sushi place at least once a week, turns out it didn't suck. He also drinks Starbucks like it was going out of style and today he was going to a tattoo. Its something he never would happen but here was sitting in a chair, a needle digging into his skin. He would never let anyone do this but he trusted the person behind the needle. 

"Dean, stop staring, your distracting me," Cas said softly. Dean just chuckled and looked away. About an hour later Cas pulled back and took a look at his work. "This is the most hipster tattoo I've ever done, you know that right."

Dean just smirked and nodded looking at his shoulder. It wasn't big and it was all black but he loved it. It was a small bicycle. "You know you love it," Dean said as Cas wiped and wrapped it. 

"Shut up," Cas mumbled as he handed Dean back his shirt. Dean pulled the shirt on and when he looked bak at Cas he caught him staring. He just flashed him a quick smile and turned to go pay the cashier, Meg. He did catch the slight blush rising in Cas's face as he turned. 

They walked out of the shop together and over to the bike rake. He had stared riding a lot more since him and Cas stared dating. Yeah dating. He would have never guessed it but whatever. Dean looked down at his bike and saw that Cas's was locked to his again. He chuckled and looked at Cas who was also smiling. Dean moved closer, leaning down to Cas. 

Dean's lips ghosted Cas's as he whispered to him. "You can always lock your bike to mine, angel," he closed the small space left between them with his lips. Yeah, Dean rides to work on his bike a lot more now.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I hope you guys like it. Kudos and comments are awesome.


End file.
